Undead Again
Undead Again is the twenty second episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary When Castle and Beckett investigate the murder of a man with human bite marks on his body, Castle's wild theories start flying. But none are as wild as what their only witness insists happened - a Zombie attack. As the evidence pointing towards an undead assailant piles up, the team plunges into New York's Zombie subculture to find the killer and bring him in -- dead, undead or alive. Recap “Undead Again” begins in the Castle loft. While the viewer is led to believe a looming murderer is about to attack lil’ Alexis Castle, what’s really happening is Rick Castle is all suited up in his superhero garb and looking for a playmate. Sadly, Alexis is mulling over her college decision, so she has to turn down her dad’s playdate, but she does offer him some sagely advice: “I think it’s time to holster the laser guns and be adults.” Double entendre, much? Later, Castle gets a call from Beckett — which he ignores — in front of his mom, Martha, which spawns a minor heart-to-heart. He admits he and Beckett aren’t hitting it off lately, but Martha kindly informs Castle perhaps that’s partly his fault. Hanging out with stewardesses and gang cops? Yeah. Might have something to do with that. Martha says he needs to quit punishing Beckett, to which Castle responds, “I know. You’re right.” and says he’s going to meet up with the detective for their last case ever. Wait! That’s so not what she meant! Our vic this ep is David Lock, a currency trader. His boss found him in the early a.m. — with bite marks all over his arm. But these are no ordinary bite marks! The person actually dug their teeth into David’s flesh and “shook like a pitbull” before letting go. Their only clue at the scene is a lace cuff from a 150-year-old shirt. Talk about random! David’s boss Mike Matthews says a week prior someone keyed David’s car, probably Charlie, a man vying for the same promotion. Caskett find Charlie at his apartment, extremely wound-up, claiming it’s not safe for them to be there, and handcuffed to his own windowsill. He tells Caskett he was attacked, too —by a zombie. Yes, a zombie. Guess that the explains the bite marks, but really? Back at the precinct, Esposito confirms both David and Charlie were bit by an “unidentified third party.” Castle’s excited by that prospect (naturally), while Beckett is far from amused. That’s when Ryan busts in with more clues. And as the team watch a security camera from the crime scene, the potential suspect comes into view. Decaying skin? 150-year-old suit? Guy is totally a zombie. Giddy as a schoolgirl, Castle gladly shouts out the obvious: “My friends, that is a zombie. The killer’s a zombie!” Back at the Castle loft, Rick shares his excitement about the case with Martha — who gets equally animated over the prospect. Then, Alexis pops up (er, down) and laser tags the crap out of her unsuspecting father. The apple clearly doesn’t fall far from the tree in the Castle family! Terrified, Castle and Beckett find themselves surrounded by hordes of zombies! But when Beckett announces that she’s NYPD, one of the "zombies" informs them it’s just a zombie walk. A game. “How did I not know about this?” Castle squeals before bringing the zombies in for questioning. Unusual as it may be, Castle and Beckett being forced to talk zombies is totally getting them back into their old, banter-y groove as they swap stories about the undead. That’s cute, right? A few of the other zombies are able to identify the killer-zombie in the security cameras: Kyle Jennings. They crash into Kyle’s apartment, only to discover him dead as a doornail — or so they think. Over at the morgue, Castle asks the coroner if there’s any way to determine if Kyle was an actual zombie. “He was an alive man, and now he’s a dead man,” says the coroner, annoyed. And that’s when the unthinkable happens: The "zombie" springs up from the gurney and stumbles out of the morgue! Dude! WTF is going on here? Later, the crew discovers the zombie was never actually dead in the first place. Um, oops? Still, Castle continues to spew zombie theories, annoying both Beckett and Esposito. Ryan whispers to Castle, asking if he truly believes in all the zombie stuff. “No, but I believe in annoying Beckett,” he says. Ryan says it’s nice to see the two of them getting along. We’d be hard pressed not to agree. When Caskett questions Kyle, he claims he doesn’t remember that night, but swears he wouldn’t hurt anyone. “You think he remembers?” Beckett suggests. “When a life altering event occurs, people remember,” Castle says as he stares right into her eyes. “Well maybe it’s too big to deal with. Maybe he can’t face it just yet,” she says. “You think he ever will be?” “Maybe. If he feels safe.” Classic Caskett conversation. Why can’t these two ever just be real with each other? Unfortch, the coroner breaks up this telling Caskett moment to inform the duo that their suspect was drugged with a motion sickness drug that makes its users extremely compliant. Sounds like somebody at the zombie walk slipped our suspect a lil somethin’ somethin’ and then sent him to do the dirty work on David. Turns out, Tom, Greta’s disgruntled fiance, is the supplier. Convenient. Tom refuses to confess in questioning, but when he finds out Jennings is out on bail, he forcibly asks for police protection. Esposito drives the drug dealer to his home, but before he can drop him off, a zombie strikes the cruiser window with a bat! Uh oh! The zombie —supposedly Jennings — grabs Tom and says he’s going to kill him for making him take out Lock. With that, Tom confesses everything. But the zombie isn’t Jennings — it’s Castle! We must say, he makes one good lookin’ flesh-eater! Those eyes! Mmm! Although Jennings is in the clear, Castle and Beckett both feel for the guy. It’s this sympathy for Jennings that makes Castle and Beckett open up. “He’s gonna need therapy,” Castle says. “It helps,” Beckett responds, revealing she’s been going to some herself. “ … I think I'm almost where I wanna be now,” she says. “And where’s that?” Castle asks. “In a place where I can finally accept everything that happened that day. Everything.” She continues: “And that wall I was telling you about? I think it’s coming down.” And he replies: “I’d like to be there when it does.” “I’d like you to be there, too.” Then, never one to miss a chance to inject some humor, he adds: “Only without the zombie makeup.” It happened, kids. Kate Beckett just revealed she’s ready to get over the past. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Arye Gross as M.E. Sidney Perlmutter *Ryan Doom as Tom Williams *Tiffany Dupont as Greta Mastroianni *Josh Braaten as Kyle Jennings *Brandon Keener as Charlie Coleman *Kevin Symons as Mike Matthews *Kevin Sheridan as Paul *Maxwell Glick as Rhett *Ross Kurt Le as Aleem *Amaris Davidson as Jen Trivia *Alexis has tentatively decided to go to Columbia, a school in New York City. *Castle reveals another longstanding secret in this episode... to Ryan. His crackpot theories and wild speculations are often driven by one thing: to drive Beckett crazy. *Castle once attempted to write a comedy about the Civil War. After significant research, he realized that there was nothing funny about it. *Castle and Alexis have been playing laser tag since she was five. The entire time, they've been in a game to one thousand. Since age ten, Castle has be unable to surprise his daughter. *Beckett has only made moves towards a romance with Castle when confronted with the possibility of him leaving altogether. While this episode marks a major improvement in their relationship, it is no exception. For his part, Castle only commits to staying once Beckett obliquely confesses that she is dealing with her trauma and will soon be willing to have a relationship. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4